Tibetball
Tibetball |nativename = |founded = 1912 - Present 1951 |onlypredecessor = Tibetball (1912–51) |predicon = Tibet |image = Tibet-0.png |caption = Wanna get enlightened in the middle of nowhere? |government = People's Republic |personality = Calm, forgiving, Nice, Pacifist, Religious, and Rebellious |language = Tibetan Chinese |type = Sino-Tibetan |capital = Lhasaball |affiliation = Chinaball |religion = Buddhism * Vajrayana |friends = Uyghurball Hong Kongball Macauball Bhutanball Indiaball Taiwanball NepalRawr Chinaball (sometimes) |enemies = Chinaball (sometimes) Pewdiepie - REMOVE VIKING GAYMER! REMOVE FOR INSULTING THE DALAI LAMA! |likes = Buddhism, Thangka paintings, Potala Palace, Indiaball, Dalai Lama (Some balls like), Panchen Erdeni (Some balls like), Bhutanball, Tibetan Buddhism, Butter Tea, Yaks, Buddhist Monasteries, Buddhist Teachings, Stupas, Statues of the Buddha, Singing Bowls, T-Series |hates = Hatred is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die, earthquake, PewDiePie (for making fun of Dalai Lama) |intospace = NO but into Astrology |bork = Thangka Thangka, and Potala Potala |food = Momos, Butter Tea |status = Being robbed from his natural resources |reality = ☯ Tibet! FREAKING INDEPENDENT!☯ }} Tibetball}} Tibetball (also called Xizangball by the Chinese) is an autonomous region of South-West Chinaball and also an ethno-cultural region. It is the second largest Chinese division but the least inhabited one. History Most of Tibet's historical text have been destroyed by the Chinese Government during the Invasion of Tibet in 1951. One of the first known state in these lands was the Zhangzhungball, a pagan kingdom. Then, in the 7th century, the people of Tibet stopped worshiping the Bön and, with the adoption of Buddhism, it became the Tibetan Empireball. During the 9th to 11th century, the Empire fell, he has a good relationship with Tangball before his failure. The major kingdom in the area was the Gugeball. Invaders from the North seized the occasion and the Yuanball invaded the region, making it part of their Empire. Independence was recaught in the 13th century, under the Phagmodrupa dynastyball, which however, the Mingball did not recognize as independent. Instead, this latter considered Tibet as a Chinese region. Other dynasties were in charge of the Tibetan Empireball until 1720, when the Manchu empire of the Qingball conquered this area. The revolutions in China of the 1910s destroyed this latter. In 1912, the Kingdom of Tibetball got independence. However, it soon became a protectorate and a province of the Republic of Chinaball in the 1928, until being occupied by the People's Republic of Chinaball in 1951, which resulted in the Tibetan Government to be forced into exile in Indiaball. People's Republic of Chinaball set Tibetball free peaceful. People's Republic of Chinaball helps Tibet from Helotism to socialism in 1959. That means Tibet never passed through the feudal society, some slaveholders there join Darai Lama to preserve their own benefits and get independent. Then, Chinaball built the Qinghai-Tibet Railway for him with so many people and balls here are happy for that. At the same time, Chinaball also pays great attention to the protection of Tibet culture, so those Tibetan slaves that got free from slaveholders don't feel discomfort for that at all, and Chinaball can further control Tibetball. The legitimity of the annexation of Tibet is still argued, with the Tibetan government being split in two. But the international community won't support Tibet because They are scared and wussy they don't want sanctions from China. There is a Chinese-administered government, officialized, and a Tibetan monk-government, unofficial. This also meant the flag of Tibet having been declared outlaw by the Chinese government. And most of the local Tibetans do not want to be independent, although they want more autonomy. The Panchen Erdeni, which the same position as the Darai Lama, also did not agree with independence of Tibetan. Darai Lama asked for trouble to himself. Relationships Friends * Indiaball - The founder of Buddhism, also gave the Dalai Lama protection. I hope that T-Series will overthrow PewDiePie. India stronk! The 1950 earthquake shook both of us (1950 was also the year when Chinaball annexed me). * Bhutanball - My child and last independent Himalayan nation. * Chinaball - He left me out of the backwardness of helotism, and then make our lives better and better. He gave me lots of good stuff, he built me the most impossible thing -- the Qinghai-Tibet Railway. In fact I like this guy, but Dalai Lama told me to be independent! Neutral/Mixed * Chinaball - He gave me lots of good stuff, such as bridges and railways... He is a good ball, he never discarded me, but he just won't gib me independence, and I'm not sure if it necessary for me or not. Dalai Lama told me to be independent while Panchen Erdeni told me not to be independent, what should I do? * NepalRawr - Used to be friend but now paid by Chy-nah! We both share Mount Everest. Although you invaded me once. Enemies * PewDiePie - HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE DALAI LAMA BY TROLLING ON HIS TWITTER ACCOUNT?! YOU DON'T KNOW HIS PHILISOPHY ABOUT NATURE AND BEING SIMPLE YOU STUPID ASSHOLE VIKING GAMER! HOW MUCH CHY-NAH PAID YOU SON OF A BITCH? REMOVE ATHEIST PEWDIEPIE! REMOVE! T-SERIES IS OF BETTER THAN YUO!!! Gallery Artwork IMG 0843.JPG Tibet.png Tibet-0.png 3AUtIho.png By_wikipedia_org_—_«High_Tea».jpg Comics QQiAb3N.jpg|Tibet cannot into independence (like Kashmir) Pan-Ethnicism.png A different strike.png Tibet's Uncertain Future.png PgO76bL.png 5 star hotel.jpg Britain-vs-Qing-Chinaball.png Clean energy.jpg China's Nightmare.png 2wcPuf2.png A nice fireplace.jpg Team Russia.png Tibet's Uncertain Future.png Independence.png L0F13Wi.gif MyFJetr.png Ching.png zh:西藏球 Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Buddhist Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Tibetan Speaking Countryball Category:Chinaball Category:Desert Category:Theocracy Category:Red Blue Yellow Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Landlocked